


Pride Before A Fall

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Series: College Annlett AU [1]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Frog Dissections, Lab Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frog dissections and Edmund Hewlett don't mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride Before A Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Pride Before A Fall, by The Church
> 
> Modern AU inspired by an idea in a Science AUs post, which read- 'i fainted during the dissection and you’re the one who caught me'

Edmund Hewlett was a rather calm person by first glance. Sometimes- more like most of the time- he came off as cold and distant, but he was just calm. Soft spoken and smart, but determination and willingness for knowledge below the surface. That was just how he was...

...except for today.

Though Edmund was pursuing a law degree, on insistence of his parents, ridiculous classes that were required still got in his way. He had to take a general science class as one of them, and he would ave gone into astronomy, but the class didn't fit into his schedule. The only one he could fit was a biology class. He didn't necessarily like it, but endured it.

Today, however, was an unlucky day for him, because they had started the first round of dissections.

Edmund wasn't a fan of this part of course, and hadn't been looking forward to it. He figured he would just resolve to keep his cool and it would be over before he knew it.

They were going to start with a frog, and Edmund wrinkled his nose at the very thought. Of course it had to be a frog, though it could always be worse. When the professor paired them off into groups for the dissection, he ended up paired with two familiar faces; the rascal Caleb Brewster, and... Anna Strong.

He shied his eyes away from her for a moment while he steeled himself for the dissection. Anna was an interesting young lady he would admit to glancing to a couple times throughout the time of this course. Only one or twice had he caught her eye, and even then that locked stare only lasted a swift moment. In any case, Anna seemed just as ready for what they were about to do- Edmund always admired her bravery. She was a bright spark in his eyes, like a star.

“What a chance we are working together today.” He said, mostly directed to Anna.

“Yes...” She offered a gentle smile to him. “I hope we can rely on you.”

“The same to you.”

And then Caleb stepped between them and lightly knocked a closed fist against Edmund's arm. “Hey there, bookworm! Helping us out today, eh? Good to have ya' on our team!”

Always enthusiastic as usual. “Yes... you too, I suppose.”

Edmund could endure this, he always had. It was just one frog.

5 minutes into the dissection, however, Edmund was starting to think differently.

By now they had pinned down the frog limbs, cut into it, and pinned back the skin which exposed the internal organs. It stank a little and the frog itself was slimy and gross. Edmund was taking notes on the process, but was trying to avoid looking directly at the cut open frog. It made his stomach turn by a simple glance.

Thank god he didn't eat anything before coming to class.

He took a deep breath and tried to continue on.

Anna- her face set straight as if it didn't bother her- was now pushing something in the dead frog aside so Caleb could get at it to cut it out. Edmund winced at the process in general, and-

“Hey, Eddy- mind putting this in the tray for us?” Caleb asked, holding up in one hand what looked a kidney retrieved from the frog.

Edmund did hold his gloved hand out to pass it off into the tray, but instantly regretted the action as so as Caleb dropped it in his hand. It was cold and slimy and gross. He didn't like the feel of it in his hand, even though it was gloved.

“Don't get squeamish on us now.”

He didn't bother to respond to Caleb's comment and deposited the organ in the metal tray. He could feel himself loosing his calm now, the ghost feeling of the organ in his hand still lingering.

He resigned himself to watch Caleb and Anna until he could regain his composure, but it wasn't working too well. He put a hand out to grasp the edge of the table, and at the same time, Anna drew her hands back from the open frog and happened to catch his eye once more.

She tilted her head slightly. “Are you alright, Edmund?”

He offered her a smile to convince her. “I'm fine.” But he knew it wasn't working.

“Annie, I need your help here.”

“Hang on a second, Caleb.”

Caleb's voice brought back Edmund's attention back to the frog, and that wasn't helping the situation any. He was so distracted, he didn't notice Anna stripping off her gloves and touching his arm softly. He didn't hear her repeat her question ether.

Soon enough his head felt light, and his vision was getting spotty. But before he could realize what was happening, not hearing Anna's name call in concern, the world tilted and went black.

 

* * *

 

He groaned softly as he came to, and blinking his eyes open from the dark unconsciousness, he found himself looking up into the face of-

“Anna...?”

A few strands of her hair were loose and fell into her face. Edmund saw the shine of her brown eyes, but there was concern reflected into them. The light above her on the ceiling shone down on her and had a wonderful effect of lighting that seemed to be like a ring around her head.

She.... rather looked like an angel.

“Edmund, are you alright?” She asked, bringing him back to focus.

He shook his head and tried to sit up. Anna put a hand behind his back and helped him sit. People were gathered in a circle around him and Anna. Looking at her to ask what happened, Edmund realized by the way she was so close to him he had been laying in Anna's lap. Wait...

Feeling embarrassed, he managed to gather up courage to ask. “What happened?”

“You fainted, mate.” Caleb chimed in, suddenly appearing and coming down to their level. “Lucky Annie here caught you.”

He blinked. “What?”

“I noticed you were drifting out of it.” She spoke up before Caleb could interrupt again. “I was able to catch you in time.”

Oh, alright. So that's what had happened.

She helped Edmund stand up, her hand still remaining on his arm. However he was in no mood to continue with the dissection and was still feeling the tiniest bit lightheaded, so he excused himself to go to the infirmary. Honestly though, he wanted to lie down and forget about this incident.

To his surprise, Anna offered to accompany him, to make sure he didn't pass out on the way to the infirmary.

They paused outside the infirmary when they got there, Edmund sitting down on a nearby bench.

“I... apologize, Anna.” He started. “Both for interrupting the dissection and for causing you to trail along, distracting you from an important study.”

“You need not apologize.” Anna insisted, sitting down next to him. “It was hardly your fault- not everybody can handle dissections.”

Edmund chuckled softly. “I admit, I do not know if I have the will for such things. You act as though it is something you're used to.”

“I did dissections in high school as part of a biology class.”

“Ah, that would explain why you are so calm and collected.”

“Normally you're the more calm one.”

He nodded. “Yes, but not today. I am rather glad I am out of there.”

“I don't blame you,” A slight pause. “but you didn't have to come if you knew if it would make you react in such a way.”

“I cannot afford to miss a class, even if it's just for... something foolish like this.” Edmund sighed. “I'd rather have taken the astronomy class.”

“Astronomy?” Anna questioned.

“Yes. I have to take a science course as part of the core curriculum, and astronomy is... more in my interests. Unfortunately, it did not align with my schedule and thus I am stuck with this.”

“I... thought you were planning on going into law.”

He looked over at her, as if it were an obvious fact. “I am.”

“If you show interest in astronomy, why don't you pursue it?”

“That-” He took a moment to compose himself, deciding on if he should tell her or not. “My parents sort of convinced me. I have loved the cosmos since I was young and had a very high interest for it,, but I ended up following this path instead.” He smiled again. “Do not worry; I am happy.”

“Then I am sure you will do great things. You shouldn't rule out what your heart is telling you though. Maybe somehow you can have both.”

Her words sunk in, and it made him feel slightly better. “Maybe there is a way. Thank you.” He thought for a moment longer and continued. “And thank you for catching me when I passed out.”

Anna smiled. “Well, I wasn't about to let you crack your head on the floor. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, I believe I am.” He was grateful for Anna's help, both for breaking his fall and accompanying him here. He wanted to do something to show his graditude, and besides, for the longest time, since coming to know her, he could not help but be attracted to her in some way. It was like she was a planet caught in his orbit... or maybe vice versa.

He made up his mind and took the leap.

“The, um, planetarium is having a showing on the recent discoveries about Pluto, and to show my graditude I would...” He was trying not to trip over his own words. “Would you like to go with me to the showing?”

Anna was quiet and didn't say a word back, and Edmund was quietly hanging on the silence for an answer.

She spoke at last, and in a sly smile. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“Uh, I-” Don't choke now. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

“Hm. It seems Caleb was right.” She said. Edmund was confused. “He said you might try something at this, and don't think I didn't notice how you looked at me at times.”

He blushed slightly. “So does this mean that you accept?”

As an answer, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I do accept.”

She turned and walked away, leaving Edmund in a daze, but at the same time feeling a pleasant warmth in his chest.

This hadn't been so bad after all, but for the time being, now he wanted nothing to do with frogs.

 


End file.
